


Unexpected Things

by Veykun



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Darkiplier - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Sequel, Yandere, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Jack and Mark once again deals with Anti's challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don't expect much for a trilogy.  
> From Trapped and Survive, and Twisted Chains' sequels.
> 
> I just wanna write and.. I dunno when I will upload the next part, hopefully soon?

A school bell rang and all students came out from the class room. Each and every one of them filling the hallway with lots of chattering. Some of them decided to go outside to either take a break or going to the school cafeteria. Only one student frantically run passing the other people, apparently trying to look for a way out. He look out from the window and see the school gates closed. But what beyond the school gates is a mist, no roads or houses visible.

_Why am I stranded here?!_

Jack inhales and let out a deep breath, but then again, he already knew this kind of stuff. He rubs his face of annoyance. Talking to the students here is no use because they talk in scripted manner. Their colored hair and uniforms, he knew what kind of world he’s in.

“Yandere Simulator..” Jack groans and try to find the audio room. Maybe he won’t get expelled by announcing what he just experience. And maybe he will, actually find a person who can help.

_Few hours ago.._

_Jack had been go one on one with Anti in the dark alleyway, he never thought he got ambushed even when there’s people walking around. When try to land a punch, Anti easily brushed it off like it was nothing, then followed with a kick but again, it’s seems like Anti already figuring out his moves._

_“Will you just leave me alone? In fact, how did you left the throne prison? Now that I think about it..”_

**_“Yes, I already freed since the Twisted Chains series, but I’m not gonna give you any details ‘cause, like Hell I will!”_ **

_“The what series now? What are you talking about?”_

**_“Never mind, forget my rambling, it’s not like you gonna understand anyway”_ ** _Anti huffs out and try to keeping it cool. **“I still can’t accept the last round we had.. I want revenge!”**_

_“Will you ever get over it? Ok, nevermind.. You the bad guy, so it’s not easy to change your mind..” Jack took a step back, trying to find something to distract the demonic being. He quickly lifts up a trash can next to him and threw it towards Anti. Jack knew he’s gonna dodge it anyway so he used that opportunity to ran away._

_He quickly climbs up the metal fence, followed by Anti. Jack keeps praying the path he ran into not leading him to a dead end, but he guessed wrong. A dead end._

_“Fuck this, you know what.. I’m tired of this shit! If you wanna kill me-“ Jack turns around while panting and sweating. But he felt a sudden pain on the back of his neck. Dark who hides behind a pillar, knock Jack out with a baseball bat._

**_“Nice job, Dark.. Now all we need to do is bring him to the abandoned warehouse and I’ll take it from there..”_ ** _Anti pats Dark and then drags Jack’s body with him._

“Now I don’t know if this a hallucination or… I’m actually in the game. If any one of you trapped here like I do…please come to the audio room.” Jack finished his announcement and sat down alone in the audio room. He sighing and waits while looking around, he wasn’t bring his phone with him when Anti kidnap him again. He still wearing his usual black hoodie rather than wearing uniform like all the students here do. Few minutes later, a door swung open and someone coming in.  
  
“Senpai, I’m here so..what should we do now?” the student panting, and it looks like it’s a guy with red hair and glasses in sailor school uniform.

“What the fuck?”

“Yes, it’s me your kouhai, Mark..now I found you, finally!” Mark revs up his chainsaw and walk slowly to Jack. The Irishman gulps and try to get passed Mark who swung the chainsaw blindly.

“Not again with this shit!!” like previous encounter, Jack knew that wasn’t the real Mark, it was just in his head, or rather, one of Anti’s revenge scheme. Jack ran again, try to get away from ‘Mark’. He get out through the second door in audio room and thinking where can he hide. Classroom? No, he don’t want to see actual bloodbath since Mark right now charges through every student with his chainsaw. Gym? Nah, there’s not much space to hide or evading. Cafeteria? Worth to try find a weapon in its kitchen.

Arriving on the cafeteria, he pushes one of the food rack on the door to block out Mark from entering the kitchen, thought Jack know it won’t hold long. He rummages around the boxes and drawer, but so far only finding a pan. _So much for kickstarter game,_ thought Jack while griping it. The door burst wide and Mark laughing maniacally walks inside and swing his chainsaw, luckily the pan also made of metal so it’s not easily sliced. The weapon clang together and Jack tried so hard to gripping it tightly and deflect incoming attacks, but he can’t keep doing this forever, he have to stop him somehow.


End file.
